


Sweet Temptations

by BurstEdge



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Sex and Chocolate, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Naruko and her clones make excessive amounts of chocolate for the girls in the Gremory Peerage (which is in no way an attempt to make amends for what happened during Christmas). The ordeal leaves her tired, and Sona and Tsubaki help relieve her of her stress.





	Sweet Temptations

The home economics room was lively with activity. Mainly due to the fact that there were a large collection of Shadow Clones working around the clock, making chocolate.

"How's it coming along?" one clone said.

"They're just about done," another replied. "We're going to put the next batch inside afterwards."

"Good, just make sure the one in the oven doesn't overheat or we're all screwed."

As the clones continued with mixing and sculpting chocolate, they were unaware that Sona and Tsubaki had walked into the room, surprised at the vibrant activity going on.

"Unbelievable," the Sitri head sighed. "Valentines Day is only a week and you're already making chocolate."

The clones turned to the two women that arrived.

"We figured we get a head start so we don't forget to do it later on," one clone said.

"And we want to make sure the girls are happy we gave them so much!" another cheered.

The clones began chatting amongst themselves on how good the chocolate will taste, instantly ignoring Sona and Tsubaki.

"This is unbelievable," she muttered. "Naruko!"

"Yeah?" the clones replied in unison, causing the student council president's eyebrow to twitch.

"Where is the original?" Tsubaki asked in her leader's stead.

"She went to get decorations for the chocolate," a clone answered. "She's probably be back real soon."

"What do you mean soon? I'm already here."

Everyone turned to the door to see the girl in question holding a bag of decorations in her hands.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Those two wanted to know why we're making so much chocolate," a clone said, pointing towards Sona and Tsubaki.

Naruko paled. "No one said anything, right?"

"No," another clone replied. "Why, were we supposed to?"

Naruko sighed, relieved that her secret was safe... which was soon diminished upon realizing that Sona and Tsubaki were still in the room.

"Naruko... what is your clone talking about?" Sona asked suspiciously.

The twin-tailed blonde began to sweat bullets, not wanting to look at the Sitri leader in the eye.

"W-Well... here's the thing..."

* * *

And so, with a greatly pained expression and tone of voice to match, Naruko explained the events during the Christmas season. When she finished, Sona and Tsubaki were rightfully amazed.

"Wow... you've had incestuous relations with not only your little sister, but your mothers as well?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruko groaned. "Like I said, it just happened. I don't how Kunou even learned how to suck me off like that."

"Did you have any magazines lying about?" Sona asked with a narrowed gaze.

"No," Naruko replied in an annoyed tone. "But my mom did."

"Which one?" Tsubaki asked again.

Naruko sighed. "Yasaka. She needed some form of enterainment anytime Kushina was out."

Sona blinked, then rapidly shook her head. "Okay, we're getting off topic. Can we move to the part regarding Rias and the others."

"Might as well," Naruko said reluctantly. "When I was getting close with my mothers and sister, they found us all naked. And what followed was an orgy that lasted throughout the week."

Sona and Tsubaki couldn't stop their jaws from dropping.

"You had an orgy that lasted for a week?" Sona shrieked in shock.

"I have heard Uzumaki women had amazing stamina, but I didn't think they were that good in bed," Tsubaki said with astonishment.

"You need to make a big deal out of it," Naruko sighed. "Anyway, Rias and the girls have been flooding my inbox and DMs with nudes for weeks now."

Sona have the blonde an dismissive look. "Naruko, I doubt having multitudes of amourous pictures is that much of an-"

The sound of a phone buzzing interrupted her. Naruko took hers out and showed the two women loads of nude photos flooding her DMs.

"...Alright, I admit that is a ridiculous amount," Sona conceded.

"It got even worse when Rossweisse got involved," Naruko groaned. "I guess being a virgin for decades can drive someone to the brink of madness."

"I assumed she had been on that brink for a long time, what with being around Odin for a long time," Tsubaki mused. "I guess even she wants a taste of the fox."

Naruko glared at her. "Shut up. Now if I you don't mind, we've got some chocolates to make.

The clones resumed their routine and went on like the two women were in the room. Sona stared at her, a lewd idea forming in her mind.

"Tsubaki, would you mind joining me outside for a moment?"

Tsubaki turned to her king. "What are you planning?"

Sona let out a grin. "I plan to feed Naruko's desires without Rias knowing. And besides, Valentine's Day is not that far, so we can have some fun."

Tsubaki blushed madly, knowing full well what Sona was talking about. If she was being honest, she wanted to see Naruko in action as well.

* * *

Naruko rested in the ORC clubhouse, tired from making all of the chocolate. The day was winding to a close, and with no contracts to make or stray devils to hunt, she planned on taking easy for the rest of the evening.

"Naruko~"

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. Opening one eye, she saw Akeno, Asia and Koneko standing before her, wearing lingerie that left nothing to the imagination.

"How about you ravage us since you have nothing planned," Akeno suggested in a naughty tone.

Groaning, Naruko turned away. "I'm too tired for any fun. Can't we hold it off until tomorrow?"

She felt Asia sit on her lap. "But we've been waiting so long for your love. We just want to experience it even more."

Koneko sat on her lap as well. "We want you to nail us until you lose feeling in your groin." 

"I don't have any feeling in my legs what with the moving around I've done all day," Naruko groaned. "I'm really in the need for some relaxation."

"Well..." Akeno pulled down the top portion of her outfit, exposing her large, milky breasts. "Perhaps this should invigorate you~"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Naruko did some handsigns and a cloud of smoke appeared in the room, clouding everyone's vision. When it cleared, the blonde was gone and in her place was a log with a note attached to it.

"Aw, she left," Asia pouted.

Koneko took the note off the log and read it. "It says she won't be back until next morning. 10 AM, to be specific."

"10 AM? I'm not certain I can wait that long," Akeno said with a sad tone.

* * *

Naruko decided to spend the night at a love hotel, knowing that Rias and the other girls would hound her for some sack time. She was completely winded from making chocolate for the girls, and she had no time or energy to indulge in any sexual activities with them. She just needed to spend the night in solitude, and come the next morning, she would come as well.

"It's close to midnight," Naruko muttered as she laid in the bed, clad in an orange shirt and black shorts. "Nobody in their right mind would bother me at this time of night."

No sooner had she said that, a knock was heard on the door.

"Ah... I guess this is what I get for tempting fate."

Reluctantly, Naruko rose from the bed and walked to the door. She opened it, prepared to tell off who was dumb enough to visit her at such an ungodly hour... until she laid eyes upon who it was.

"What the...?"

Standing before her were Sona and Tsubaki, wearing very racy lingerie laced with chocolate placed on their breasts and pelvic regions.

"Good evening, Naruko," Sona said in a sultry tone. "Do you mind if we come in?"

Naruko, feeling all the sensation leave her body apart from one place in particular, allowed the two scantily-clad women into the room.

"We saw all that hard work you and your clones put into making those chocolates for the girls," Sona said. "We thought you could use a break."

The young blonde continued to stare at the girls and their shameless attire. Tsubaki giggled at her expression.

"There's no need to look so surprised, Naruko," the taller woman said. "Considering how much the Gremory Peerage enjoys your company, it seems reasonable that we do the same."

Naruko was dazed for a moment, but soon regained her senses.

"W-Wait, we can't do this," the blonde protested. "It might look good on the surface, but I'm actually in hot water with the girls since Christmas. Those nudes sent were just a warning-"

Naruko was silenced by Sona placing an index finger on her lips.

"There's no need to fret, Naruko," she cooed. "We merely want a taste of your prowess."

"Huh?" Naruko asked blankly.

Sona guided Naruko to sit down on the bed. She and Tsubaki kneeled down and began to pull down Naruko's shorts, revealing her soft, yet sizable cock.

"Oh Naruko, I had no idea you were hiding a Sacred Gear between your legs," Sona teased flirtatiously.

The twin-tailed blonde couldn't help but cringe at the obvious and unoriginal innuendo. "Are you kidding me?"

Tsubaki joined in as well. "This gear appears to be in a weak state. Perhaps we should give it a little... boost."

Naruko inwardly groaned. "You're not even trying- mmmm~"

She felt Sona and Tsubaki's lips press on either side of her cock, which was soon replaced by their tongues. In no time at all, her "Sacred Gear" stood up, hard and proud. The sight amazed the two women.

"My goodness," Tsubaki said in astonishment. "No wonder Rias and the others are into you."

Without warning and to her king's chagrin, Tsubaki popped Naruko's cock into her mouth and sucked with every fiber of her being, pleasuring the blonde above her.

"Mmm... the others never sucked this hard," Naruko moaned.

Sona frowned and pulled Tsubaki from Naruko's cock, immediately replacing her queen's mouth with her own. This time, she used her hands to massage the blonde's balls, which were chruning thick semen, Naruko was overwhelmed by the sensation and pushed Sona's head further down, forcing her to take her cock all the way down.

"You started this, so you might as well finish it."

She thrusted into the Sitri head's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Tsubaki was blushing madly, entranced by Naruko's sudden display of dominance. She had heard about the Uzumaki Clan being assertive when push came to shove, but seeing it up close made her feel... aroused.

"You want my cock so bad?" Naruko growled. "Well, you're gonna get all of it." Standing up, she thrusted faster and harder, enjoying the fearful look she gave her.

"My goodness... this is the power of one who hosts the Nine-Tailed Fox," Tsubaki whispered.

Naruko let out a mighty growl as she came into Sona's mouth. The thick seed poured into the student council president's throat, blocking her airways until Naruko finished, pulling out of her mouth. A good amount spilled out of her mouth, but Tsubaki was able to catch it and instantly put it in her mouth, savoring the rich flavor before swallowing it. Sona eventually swallowed her load as well.

"Delicious," she said.

Tsubaki nodded. "I agree. But it looks like we've still got work to do."

They turned to Naruko, whose cock was still hard and now had an intense aura around her.

"Well, I've never been one to leave a job unfinished and I have no intention of starting now," Sona declared. She laid down on the bed and spread her legs open. "Go ahead, Naruko. Ravage me to your heart's content."

The blonde didn't need an further persuasion. She got between Sona's legs and bit down on the chocolate that was attached to her panties and pulled the skimpy garment off. She licked Sona's pussy, causing her to moan loudly. Once she was finished, she got up on the bed and lined her cock with the shorter woman's opening.

"Go ahead," Sona whispered. "I'm ready."

Naruko slowly pushed into Sona's cunt, waiting for the smaller girl to adjust to her size. Sona felt a little pain from the entry, but it soon subsided. She wrapped her arms and legs around Naruko as she thrusted inside of her. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before, and she moaned loudly.

"Ohh~ Now I see why Rias talks about you during our meetings," she said in between moans. "I think I could steal you away from her~"

Naruko ignored her as she continued to plow into Sona while Tsubaki leaned against the wall, rapidly fingering herself at the sight. The blonde plowed into Sona like her life depended on it, feeling her climax approaching.

"You're going to cum again, aren't you? Well, I know just the think to get you going. Tsubaki, if you would."

The taller of the two walked up to Naruko, kneeling down to her balls and licked them, sending a jolt down Naruko's spine.

"Gaaaah~!"

Naruko came inside of Sona, causing the small woman to shudder. She pulled out, then turned to Tsubaki kneeling down.

"Do you like this position, Naruko?" She turned around and put her hands on the floor, sticking her ass out. Naruko wasted no time in mounting her, sliding her cock into her wet pussy. Naturally, she moaned as loud as her king when she was first penetrated.

"Don't slow down," she begged. "I use toys to keep me pleasured each night. Just ravage me!"

And ravage she did. Naruko thrusted into Tsubaki like her life depended on it, reaching to grope her breasts. Sona scooped some of the cum from her pussy and ate it, enjoying the sight in front of her.

"You... didn't eat the chocolate," Tsubaki moaned.

Naruko leaned forward and lightly bit Tsubaki's ear. "I found something sweeter."

Feeling her ear being bitten and hearing the compliment was too much for Tsubaki. She came all over Naruko's cock while it was still inside of her.

"You're quite the squirter," Naruko teased. "Are you like this whenever you use your toys?"

Tsubaki blushed harder than ever. "I... I don't want to say-"

"Tell me or I won't come inside," Naruko said, slowing her thrusts despite feeling her cock throb.

Tsubaki shivered, not wanting the fox's cum go anywhere other than inside. "Yes! I stain the bed when I reach my climax with my toys! Please, cum inside of me!"

Naruko increased her thrusts until she finally reached her climax. She filled Tsubaki's pussy with her cum, causing a lot to spill onto the floor and pulled out, shooting more all over the Sitri queen's ass and back.

"Wow, that was wonderful," she sighed. "I just hope Rias doesn't find out."

* * *

"Naruko's cheating on us again," Rias said in an annoyed tone.

The girls turned to her in surprise.

"How do you know?" Asia asked.

"I placed a spell on Naruko when we were in the shower," Rias explained, raising her left arm to reveal a tattoo of a fox. "Anytime she's with someone who's not one of us, I get a tingling feeling in my arm."

"I see," Akeno said with a smirk. "How will we deal with our naughty little vixen?"

Rias grew a smirk of her own. "I'll think of something."

 


End file.
